majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Sijfer/Takahashi Minami's Assault Report 2
For Majisuka Gakuen 2, Takahashi Minami returned as Minami again, this time with effects similar to that in Terminator. It turns out that her first Assault Report was so popular that they have decided to make another for this season, and she was so delighted to do it again that she kept on repeating what she said and begins to stutter. This time, she invaded during the filming of the opening theme. She first encounters SKE48's Center, Dance, and Gekikara at the hallway and started her own Q&A for the audience to answer before approaching the trio. Minami then asked Gekikara about her name change to Amakuchi, and because the interview was from the first episode, Rena really doesn't have any idea yet of why it was changed as such. She then approached Jurina as Center about having a good role for season 2, as she only has a small part in season 1. Jurina tried to make a pun of her answer, in which she failed to do so, and in doing so dragged the original AKB48 Queen of failing in her jokes... In response, Minami then imitated Center in the PV for Majijo teppen Blues and then Gekikara's signature laugh. Next, Minami went to the resting area to interview other new members, there she found (and incorrectly called them) [[Team Fondue|'Cheese' Fondue]]. She first targeted Lemon (who was known to be shorter than her originally), and was shocked to learn that she became taller recently, a fact she held a grudge on up until their next showdown in a segment in AKBINGO!. Although her dignity was hurt, she interviewed them and asked about how their names were related to them (although she skipped Lemon as it was self-explanatory, and she has a grudge on her now) and as expected, they still do not know why as they were still in the filming of the first episode and opening theme. Minami then went on to the Yabakune girls' area where she first interviewed Amina as Chiharu (but she got mistaken for Sanae which was Yukari: same Sato, wrong person). Next she interviewed Habu, and it looked like that aside from their names being a shortcut term for "Hadashi Bu", it also came from the name of a famous shop in Japan at that time which is where the head accessories of the four Habu members came from. On with the interview, she asked if they knew where their names came from and how it was related to them. She then went to the "senpai" group, where Atsuko with Yuko as Yuka (who were both watching DVD), with Nachuu, Mariko, Tomo and Yukari were resting. Minami interviewed Yuko who is very sly in giving answers as it was only the first day of shooting and she doesn't want to give off any info about the Oshima siblings. Minami then went and surprised Mayuyu as Nezumi, who was surprised to see her and then started laughing uncontrollably for 3 minutes. And then again as in the first Assault Report, she asked Mayu if she could have some food, Mayu gave her the cabbage (something about Takamina with the cabbage). Minami then remarked that she had previously asked her something like that before, and that she had previously given her a toothpick, in which Mayu laughed and said she had already forgotten that. The scene was interrupted when Kitarie as Team Hormone's Unagi asked for a tissue, in which they panicked and ran all the way to the first floor hall. End of Part 1... Part 2, START!!! This time, Takamina is now the Female Investigator and was watching Part 1, when she decided to continue the assault report. She went to the resting area for the cast and only found team Hormone with Otabe (Yui), and a couple of AKB48 extras. They started making fun of her previous unaired failure in the Majijo Teppen Blues MV where it was cut, so technically no one but the cast and crew knew of the scene but one can get a fairly good idea on what happened. Next, they commented on how she has the mic pin on while actually holding a wireless mic, in which Takamina said that the wireless mic wasn't on and the audio is recieved by the pin and an overhead mic. She started asking the group about what their impression of Minami, in which they replied that they have no idea, but know that she was Erena's elder sister. Then the topic shifts to Erena herself, from which Takamina commented on how her sister actually left an impression greater than hers. After a long funny scene, Takamina noticed a different girl and asked her name, she introduced herself as Nakamata (Nakamata Shiori), in which Takamina began arresting her for being 2cm taller than Minami. She ends the portion by giving the impression of mystery in the new character that she's portraying, she then gets a call that they have found a suspect and she then went to the police car. The End I wish they made one for season 3, not that it matters though... Sijfer (talk) 08:04, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts